henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
No, You Shut Up! character notes
This is the notes for the characters of No, You Shut Up! * A Bird (performed by Victor Yerrid) - "A Bird" is an unnamed sea gull who lives in a Walmart parking lot. Later episodes has Paul referring to the character as "Big Dumb Bird." He is a recycled version of Molly the Albatross from Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Grunt (performed by Donna Kimball) - "Grunt" is a cavewoman born in the year 4,000,000 BC who was frozen in a block of ice and was resuscitated in the year 2009 where she became a news analyst on the Fox News Channel. Her name is the sound of a grunt and is also called "Cavewoman" by Paul. * Andy Al-Jizah (performed by Brian Clark) - Andy Al-Jizah is a mummy who is the President of the AAMRP (short for American Association of Mummified and/or Retired People). * Armond Mite (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Armond Mite is a kangaroo rat who is a film critic. He is a recycled version of Cool the Kangaroo Rat from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Aunt Mildred (performed by Colleen Smith) - Aunt Mildred is a sloth who is the chairwoman of the "Traditional Values Coalition." She is recycled version of Lamont the Sloth from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Mopatop's Shop. * Barry (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Barry is a flying squirrel and life partner of Gary who works as a marriage counselor and a gay rights activist. He is a recycled version of Quincy the Flying Squirrel from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Bierstin Krakov (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Biersin Krakov is a vulture from Russia who is a war correspondent and the author of "A Farewell to Arms & Legs." He is a recycled version of Guffrey the Vulture from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Bigfoot (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Bigfoot is a Libertarian hermit that lives in the woods somewhere in Montana and is the founder of Montana's "Frozen Fan Club" branch. * Billy Cabrito (performed by Allan Trautman) - Billy Cabrito is a goat who is a writer, blogger, and the editor-in-chief of the news outlet called "The Daily Bleet." He is a recycled version of the Goat from Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola. * Blue Crab (performed by Victor Yerrid) – A blue crab who is the democrat co-host of "Crab Fire." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that the Blue Crab is married to the Red Republican Crab. * Bo Beetle (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Bo Beetle is a beetle who is a political radio personality and firebrand pundit. He is a recycled version of the termite from Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. * Brigham Brigham - Brigham Brigham is a bighorn sheep who is a Mormon preacher. He is a recycled version of Rocky the Bighorn Sheep from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Chambray (performed by Ted Michaels) - Chambray is an actor of indeterminate gender. He is a recycled version of Pretty Girl. * Cheetah Grrrl (performed by Donna Kimball) - Cheetah Grrrl is a cheetah blogger from Africa who is an internation spokeswoman for the LGBT's Cheetah Community and the World's Fastest Lesbian. She is a recycled version of the Leopard Girl from Puppet Up!. * Chimp with a Limp (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Chimp with a Limp is a monkey who is a discontinued toy that depicts him with polio and has different phrases when the button on his right corrective shoe is pushed. Chimp with a Limp now works as a consumer report specialist. He is a recycled version of Waffle the Cow-Monkey from Animal Jam. * Dax Rhesus (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Dax Rhesus is a spider monkey who is a fitness guru. He is a recycled version of Hector the Spider Monkey from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Dr. Mooz (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Dr. Mooz is a cow who is a TV doctor and the host of "The Dr. Mooz Show." He is a recycled version of Udders McGee from That Puppet Game Show. * Dr. Phillip Weasel (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Dr. Phillip Weasel (whose last name is pronounce "wee-zel") is a climatologist and adjunct professor at Dartmouth College. * Dwayne Johnson (performed by Ted Michaels) - Dwayne Johnson is an igneous rock formation and an observational scientist that is named after the actor of the same name. * Frankie Lemay (performed by Allan Trautman) - Frankie Lemay is a tropical bird who is the singer, dancer, and entertainer of his show "That's Bananas." * G. Gerald Mitty (performed by Ted Michaels) - G. Gerald Mitty is a supervillain with plans to take over Earth. The head used for G. Gerald Mitty was recycled from the look-a-like of Yorick from Sam and Friends that was used in the Stuffed and Unstrung version of "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face." * Gary (performed by Drew Massey) - Gary is a gerbil and life partner of Barry who works as a marriage counselor and a gay rights activist. * George Rooney (performed by Michael Oosterom) - George Rooney is a warthog who is an actor. He is a recycled version of the warthog puppet that was used for Bernice the Warthog and Warren the Warthog from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Gordon LeClair (performed by Drew Massey) - Gordon LeClair is a reindeer from Canada who works as a journalist at "The Canuck Chronicle." * Gulag (performed by Michael Oosterom in most appearances, Victor Yerrid in episode 31) - Gulag is a stray dog who came from Russian. He is stated to be a Chernobyl Terrier (which is 10% Scottish Terrier, 10% Labrador, 10% nuclear waste, and the rest of it is Puggle) in his interview with Paul. He is a recycled version of Herman Monster. * Haardvark (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Haardvark is an aardvark who is Christian rapper and his real name is Stuart Dilworth. He is a recycled version of the aardvark puppet that was used for Arlene the Aardvark and Dullard the Aardvark from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Hot Dog (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Hot Dog is a talking hot dog who is an actor, a model, and the host of the talk show "Speaking Frankly." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that Hot Dog can't tell the difference between Morgan Freeman and Nelson Mandela. He is a recycled version of one of the Frankie Foot and the Footers members from CityKids. * Several other hot dogs appear occasionally, such as Lady Weiner and the Doggy Stylez improv group. * Jeff Marks (performed by Brian Clark) - Jeff Marks is a bear in a goatee who is an entertainment correspondent. He is a recycled version of the bear puppet that was previously used for Bunnie the Bear from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Max Bear in Episode 4193 of Sesame Street. * Joe Lunchpail (performed by Drew Massey) - Joe Lunchpail is a living lunchpail who is a populist political commentator. * Judy Goodstuff (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Judy Goodstuff is a sheep who is a newsbuster. * L.R. Doll (performed by Colleen Smith) – L.R. Doll is a doll who is an adorable child's toy, a 2014 Scripts Toy Spelling Bee champion, and the youngest member of Mensa International. She is a recycled version of Raisin from Secret Life of Toys. * Laura Spots (performed by Donna Kimball) - Laura Spots is a jaguar who is a legal expert. She is a recycled version of Jasper the Jaguar from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Marlon (performed by Victor Yerrid) - Marlon is a salmon who is a contributor to a socialist blog called "The Dissident." Marlon can't stay out of water for long and would suffocate if he is not given water to survive. He is a recycled version of Yorick the Salmon from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Matt Rosenberg (performed by Bruce Lanoil) - Matt Rosenberg is a boy who is one of the youngest billionaires and the creator of the "iPhart" App. He is a recycled version of a boy Whatnot that was previously used for Annie DeLoo from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss and Billy from Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony. * Ned Cooper (performed by Drew Massey) - Ned Cooper is a grouper and science edutatiner who is nicknamed "The Science Grouper." * Oliver Pouch (performed by Michael Oosterom) - Oliver Pouch is an opossum congressman who is the Representative of Texas and has a tendency to play dead. He is a recycled version of Ernie the Mongoose from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * P.W. Butz (perfomed by Ted Michaels) - P.W. Butz is a billionaire shrew. He is a recycled version of Priscilla the Honey Possum from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Princess (performed by Colleen Smith) - A poodle who is a celebutante and the unwitting star of the sex tapes called "A Late Afternoon in Princess" and "An Early Afternoon in Princess." She is a recycled version of Cashmere Ramada from Late Night Liars. * Poppy McIntosh (performed by Peggy Etra) - Poppy McIntosh is a flower who is environmental activitist. He is a recycled version of one of the flowers from The Muppet Show. * Professor Cornelius Nougat (performed by Ted Michaels) - Professor Cornelius Nougat is a monkey who is a "chimpthropologist." He is a recycled version of the monkey puppet used for Spank from Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del and Yeager from Simian Undercover Detective Squad. * Professor L. Chupacabra (performed by Tyler Bunch) - Professor L. Chupacabra is a chupacabra who is a Chicano Studies Expert at UC Santa Cruz. * Red Crab (performed by Colleen Smith) – A red crab who is the republican co-host of "Crab Fire." In "Shut Up 2013," it is revealed that the Red Crab is married to the Blue Democrat Crab. * Rob Ford (performed by Drew Massey) - Rob Ford is the beaver version of the actual Rob Ford who is the Mayor of Toronto. He is a recycled version of the beaver puppet that was used for Morton the Beaver from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jacques the Beaver from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Senator George Galapagos (performed by Paul Rugg in episode 1, 29, and 31, Allan Trautman in episode 9 and 12, Michael Oosterom in episode 42, 47, and 48) - Senator George Galapagos is a tortoise who is a 22 term senator from North Carolina. He is a recycled version of the tortoise puppet that was used for Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jeremiah Tortoise from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Shelley Spanks (performed by Julianne Buescher) - Shelley Spanks is a blue crab who is a controversial pundit and a columnist for "The Guardian." She owns a blog called "Claw and Order." * Silent Banana - Silent Banana is a banana with no mouth. He only made a cameo appearance in It's Just Stupid. * Slim Beaumont (performed by Tyler Bunch) - Slim Beaumont is a cockroach who is a lawyer from Louisiana. He is a recycled version of the termite from Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. * Snazz (performed by Colleen Smith) - Snazz is a blue creature who is a musician. She is known for being extremely eccentric. * Star Schlessinger (performed by Colleen Smith) - Star Schlessinger is a red squirrel who is a columnist, a Christian conservative, and the host of "CROSSTalk" and "Judged." She is a recycled version of the squirrel puppet that was used for Gabe the Squirrel from Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola and Skippy the Squirrel from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Steeewwww (performed by Ted Michaels) - Steeeewww is a rabbit who is the co-host of a radio show called "The Hare and the Dog" on the radio station 102.5 "The Bone" in Tampa, Florida. * Supreme Leader Meow (performed by Colleen Smith) - Supreme Leader Meow is a cat who is the deposed and exiled dictator of Mattaqua. * The Constitution (performed by Tyler Bunch in the first appearance, Michael Oosterom in later appearances) - The Constitution is a bespectacled living constitution. * Tiberius Coon III (performed by Victor Yerrid) – Tiberius Coon III is an eccentric billionaire raccoon from Australia and CEO of Coon Enterprises who is also a self-proclaimed "skillionaire." * Tim Crotchety (performed by Artie Esposito) - Tim Crotchety is an old man who is a local radio personality and the secretary of Elk's Lodge #705 in Aurora, Illinois. He is a recycled version of the old man puppet that was also used for Steve in the podcasts for The Jim Henson Company's lot and Marvin E. Quasniki. * Wade the Bat (performed by Ted Michaels) - Wade the Bat is Bo Beetle's friend from college and co-host in Bo VS. Wade. He appears to be a pacifist and is very poorly informed about the news. He is a recycled version of Leah the Fruit Bat from Jim Henson's Animal Show. * Wally Nevada (performed by Drew Massey) - Wally Nevada is a beaver who is a hydroelectric mogul, a self-help guru, an expert dam builder, and the former Mayor of Toronto. He is a recycled version of the beaver puppet used for Morton the Beaver from Jim Henson's Animal Show and Jacques the Beaver from Bear in the Big Blue House. * Yerd Nerp (performed by Drew Massey) - Yerd Nerp is an alien from an unnamed planet who is a political activist, immigration reformer, and the author of "Zeep Zop Zoop: My American Story." In "Shut Up 2013," it was revealed that Yerd Nerp had known Flerd Glerp when they used to work as a comedy duo before their planet went into a civil war. He is a recycled version of one of the Koozebanians from CityKids which was also used as one of the Horny Aliens. *